The Band Of Love
by Veisa Kazu
Summary: My first fic! Baca aja ya, RnR please


Konnichiwa minna-san…

Ini fic pertama ku, jadi kalau ada banyak kesalahan, saya minta kritik & saran dari minna-san…

RnR please??

**THE BAND OF LOVE**

**by **

**Veisa Kazu**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari di Konoha Junior High School. Suasana masih sepi karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45, masih 45 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat, terutama anak-anak yang bertugas piket.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sedang duduk di kursinya, mengelap peluh di dahinya yang lebar *ditendang Sakura* dengan saputangan pink. Tampaknya ia lelah karena baru saja selesai membersihkan kelasnya bersama teman-temannya.

Baru saja ia duduk untuk beristirahat, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak mengizinkan telinganya untuk beristirahat. Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis –sangat memekakkan telinga- yang terasa sangat familiar di alat indra pendengarannya.

"Sakura!!!" terbukti dengan terlihatnya sesosok makhluk berambut pajang mengenakan daster panjang berwarna putih –lho?- eh, maksudnya sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang di kuncir kuda yang tengah senyam-senyum gajhe.

Gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil namanya segera mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan tadi karena ia tak sempat menutup telinganya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," sapa gadis tadi dengan senyum yang terus merekah di wajahnya.

"Ohayou Ino" balas gadis berambut pink –baca: Sakura- seraya tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya tadi, gadis berambut pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Ino dengan berantusias, lebih tepatnya seakan menyuruh Sakura menjawab 'apa'.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin 'tahu', Ino. Aku maunya 'tempe'-hah?-. Hehehe…" canda Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Ih Sakura, aku sedang tidak bercanda tahu!" sungut Ino.

"Siapa bilang kau bercanda? Aku tak mengatakan begitu. Lagian sudah ku bilang aku sedang tak ingin 'tahu', kau malah menyebutku 'tahu'. Seharusnya kau bilang, 'aku sedang tidak bercanda Sakura!'. Kurasa itu lebih tepat. Hehehe…" lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa garing –sampai bosan Author dengernya-.

"Terserah kau lah, Sakura! Aku tak mau tahu lagi!" Ino memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara 'tahu'" senyum Sakura dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Huh!" Ino memajukan bibrnya lagi beberapa meter sampai dengan suksesnya mencium lantai *digeplak Ino*. Maksudnya beberapa milimeter.

"Iya, iya. Jangan ngambek gitu dong Ino. Aku hanya bercanda, nanti cantiknya hilang lho," goda Sakura.

"Mana bisa cantik hilang??"

"Yah siapa tau saja hilang tertiup angin," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"…"

"Akh…kau ini. Ya deh, memangnyada apa Ino?" akhirnya Sakura menyerah juga setelah tadi membicarakan tentang ke-gajhe-an 'tahu'-nya itu.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi, ia kembali berantusias. Mata birunya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Ehm, Sakura, kemarin aku…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Berusaha membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Emm…" masih ingin membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik?

"Aku…DITEMBAK SAI!" teriak Ino to the point + histeris. Membuat beberapa orang yanga ada di kelasnya memandang ke arah Ino.

"Hmm… Lalu?" sepertinya Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik lagi. Pasalnya, ia sudah menduga bahwa Sai memang sudah memendam perasaan pada Ino sejak satu tahun lalu. Sebab, Sakura dulu pernah satu kelompok belajar dengan Sai sewaktu kelas 7.

"Ih, Sakura, kok kau tidak antusias begitu melihat sahabatmu akhirnya mendapatkan orang yang disukainya? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" tebak Ino.

"Hah? Cemburu kenapa? Kau tau kan, aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Sai?" sergah Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau cemburu karena kau belum mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai?" tebak Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… Aku tau, kau masih menyukai 'dia' kan?"

"Yah, aku memang masih menyukainya. Tak masalahkan jika aku menyukainya? Lagian dia belum punya pacar, jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan" sahut Sakura lirih.

"Yah, ada benarnya juga sih,"

"Ahh… sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Oh ya, by the way anyway busway, tumben kau datang jam segini? Biasanya kau selalu datang 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Sampai lupa aku!" ujar Ino kaget, seperti lupa akan tujuannya datang pagi-pagi begini seraya menepukkan tangan ke dahinya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ehm… Ano, sebenarnya selain aku ingin menceritakan padamu tentang Sai, aku… Kau tau kan, Sakura? Seperti biasa…hehehe…" sambil senyam-senyum gajhe.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga. Kebiasaan burukmu tidak juga hilang, Ino!" Sakura segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Tak berapa lama, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan apa yang sedang di carinya.

"Nih!" Sakura menyodorkan benda -baca:buku bersampul pink- di tangannya ke hadapan Ino.

"Hehe… Arigatou Sakura-chan," sambil tetap cengar-cengir nggak jelas, ia buru-buru menyalin isi buku itu, yang ternyata adalah buku PR Matematika milik Sakura.

"Huh, dasar!"

Tiba-tiba dari luar kelas ada sesosok makhluk lagi menyapa Sakura dan Ino.

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" sapa makhluk pemilik rambut panjang berwarna indigo + mata berwarna abu-abu keperakkan ini dengan lembut.

"Ohayou Hina-chan," balas Sakura. Ino yang sibuk catat-mencatat PR, kini berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Hinata sebelum membalas sapaannya,

"Ohayou Hinata," kemudian ia melanjutkan kesibukkannya lagi, catat-mencatat PR -dasar Ino-.

"Tumben kau ke kelas kami, memang ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura heran, pasalnya Sakura dan Hinata berbeda kelas. Sakura dan Ino kelas 2-5, sedangkan Hinata kelas 2-1.

"E-eh…anu, Saku-chan hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. I-itu…" ujar Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, seperti biasa.

"Ya?"

"Emm… Gi-gimana kalau kita latihan nanti sore?"

"Latihan band maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya iyalah Sakura. Memang latihan apa lagi? Karate? Mana mungki Hinata ikutan latihan karate spertimu, dia kan bukan gadis kasar sepertimu," sambar Ino sambil terus melanjutkan kesibukkannya itu.

"Huh! Memang apanya yang salah dengan karate? Itu kan untuk beladiri tau! Hinata juga patut belajar karate, supaya tidak trlihat lemah!"

"Su-sudah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, jangan berantem. Ta-tadi aku sudah bilang pada Kak Tenten, ia sudah setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm… Aku sih oke-oke aja, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Yah, kebetulan aku juga tidak ada kegiatan. Boleh saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Eh… Ka-kalau begitu, kita latihan nanti sore jam 3, ba-bagaimana?"

"Okey!" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

TEET… TEET… TEET…

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, mengagetkan mereka semua. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30, sudah waktunya masuk. Ino yang belum selesai dengan PRnya, segera mencatat dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat mejanya bergetar hebat.

"A-anu… Sakura, Ino, kalau begitu, a-aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya, bye," Hinata langsung berlari kecil keluar kelas seraya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bye Hinata," ujar Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

**Koridor sekolah…**

Suasana terlihat sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Hinata masih berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya yang terpisah oleh tiga ruang kelas dan ruang guru dari kelas Sakura. Saking takutnya terlambat, saat sedang berlari, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Karena tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak seimbang, ia pun terjatuh dengan memejamkan mata.

BRUUKK!!!

'A-aduh… E-eh? Kok tidak sakit ya?' batin Hinata

Hinata terkejut, ia tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun karena jatuh. Tapi malah terasa sperti jatuh di kasur? Perlahan-lahan ia pun mencoba membuka matanya yang tertutup sejak tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia, karena yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah dada bidang. Sepertinya ia menindih tubuh seorang lelaki –yaiyalah, masa' dada cewek?-.

Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mencoba melihat siapa orang yang telah menolognya tadi. Terlihat helai-helaian rambut berwarna pirang lembut. Dan sepasang mata safir yang begitu indah tengah menatapnya. Mata safir dan mata lavendernya bertemu pandang. Suasana sunyi, tampaknya mereka tengah mengagumi satu sama lain. Hening terus menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya si rambut duren blonde membuka mulut,

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau terus ada di atasku. Berat tau," ia mencoba untuk bangkit.

Seketika wajah putih Hinata bersemu merah. Kemudian ia pingsan.

"He-hei! Apaan sih? Kok tiba-tiba pingsan begini? Apa karena melihat wajahku yang tampan ini?" ujar si blonde narsis.

Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata agar tidak terus berada di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian segera membopong Hinata dan berjalan menuju ruang kepsek.

-

-

-

-

-

**RUANG KEPSEK **

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di sebuah papan kayu kecil tepat di samping pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Ia pun segera mengetuk pintu itu dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Ohayou Baa-chan," ujar si blonde kepada wanita di depannya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang sudah berada di ruang guru dan segera masuk ke kelas barumu? Mengapa sekarang kau malah ke ruanganku?" Ujar wanita tadi sambil membalaikkan badannya menghadap pemuda pirang di depannya. Tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut dan heran melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tapi rasa heran tersebut segera dijawab oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf Tsunade baa-chan, tadi aku sudah berniat ke ruang guru. Tapi aku melihat ia terjatuh di sana, dan aku menolongnya. Entah kenapa ia malah pingsan melihatku. Karena aku tak tau dimana ruang UKS, aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang Baa-chan saja." Jelas si blonde panjang lebar.

"Oh ya sudah, kau segera ke ruang UKS saja. Ruangannya ada di ujung koridor ini."

"Oh baiklah, sampai jumpa Tsunade baa-chan," ujar blonde hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu…" si blonde langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Baa-chan?" tanya si blonde.

"Kau tinggalkan saja dia di UKS. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Sizune untuk menemaninya. Dan kau langsung saja ke ruang guru lalu ke kelas barumu" ujar Tsunade.

"Baik," si blonde pun langsung angkat kaki –yaiyalah, masa' angkat tangan?- dari ruangan tersebut

**Di kelas Sakura…**

Suasana di kelas Sakura sangat gaduh. Ada yang ngobrol, teriak-teriak, maen lompat tinggi menggunakan meja –lho?-, lempar-lemparan bakiak (?), lempar-lemparan kertas, dsb. Intinya sangat berisik.

"Hei Sakura, lagi-lagi si guru masker aneh itu terlambat. Huh! Padahal tadi aku sudah menyalin PRmu dengan kecepatan kilat." ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang dari belakang Sakura dengan kesal.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia berkata, "Bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk datang terlambat? Dasar guru Matematika payah!"

"Yah, datang terlambat pun tak apa. Itu malah menguntungkan kan? Aku jadi tak usah repot-repot memeras otakku yang sudah kecil,"

"Hahaha… Kau sadar juga, otakmu itu kecil, Ino?" canda Sakura.

"Yayaya… Iya sih, yang pinter, sampai dahinya kelewat lebar begitu karena otaknya besar. Hihihi…" Kikik Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh! Dasar Ino pig!!!"

"Forehead,"

"Ino pig!"

"Forehead!"

KRIEETTT….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap seketika. Yang mengobrol atau teriak-teriak langsung menutup mulutnya. Termasuk Ino dan Sakura yang tengah asyik berantem.

"Ohayou anak-anak," sapa seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guru Matematika yang hobi terlambat itu. Ia tersenyum di balik masker kebesarannya yang selalu dipakainya.

"Ohayou Kakashi-senpai," jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Oh ya, sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Silahkan masuk," si guru masker aneh, Kakashi, segera mempersilahkan orang yang akan menjadi muri dbarunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Terlihat helai-helai rambut duren blonde milik seseorang yang memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas dengan santainya. Kakashi segera mempersilahkannya untuk memeperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Ohayou minna-san," ujarnya sambil nyengir khas andalannya.

Semua mata di kelas terpaku padanya. Kecuali mata seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sibuk di depan buku matematikanya. Tak peduli dengan siapa murid baru yang ada di kelasnya. Ia tetap cuek. Sampai akhirnya Ino yang ada di sebelahnya menyikut tangannya.

"Hei Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Lihat ke depan kelas deh, ada murid baru."

"Ya, aku tau, memannya kenapa?" tanya Sakura cuek sambil terus memperhatikan buku di hadapannya.

"Ih, Sakura, coba liat dulu deh, imut lho orangnya. Apalagi matanya itu…"

"Lalu?" Sakura masih saja cuek.

"Huh! Dasar Sakura!"

"Kau kan sudah punya Ino. Masih saja melirik cowok la-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena melihat seseorang berambut blonde, berada di hadapnnya dan tengah menatapaya. Si blonde itu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal. Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

**-To Be Continued-**

Holla minna-san….

Maaf ya, kalu ficnya membosankan, karena baru pertama kali saya bikin fic….

Dan ini juga belum ada konfliknya, jadi mungkin terasa membosankan….

RnR please???


End file.
